


° Tales of Jinkibum °

by lSKMoonl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Betrayal, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Passion, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSKMoonl/pseuds/lSKMoonl
Summary: An Onkey/Jinkibum collection of cute short stories, most of them based on real events( Only the stories behind these events are of my property )Thank you so much for your support!
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. ° Ɩ  ʝuʂʈ  Ƈαℓℓεɗ...°

_\- One day while Jinki and Kibum are serving, Jinki's daily training routine is interrupted by a sudden call -_

' Soldier Lee Jinki! ' _\- the commander in chief calls out for Jinki -_

' Yes Sir! ' - _Jinki rushes to greet formally_ -

' You have an urgent call! You have permission to answer it! '

' Y..Yes, Sir! ' - _a surprised and confused Jinki walks fast to the main office to answer the call_ -

' H..Hello? '

' Yeobo...? _\- Jinki's heart skips a beat when he recognizes the familiar and warm voice of Kibum; his partner; whom he hasn't seen since he joined the military service -_ ' Yeobo are you alright? are you resting enough? are they feeding you well? please be careful with your food and sleep enough! Ohhh and dont over eat baby! you know you cant control when you have chicken in front of you! what are they feeding you? are they fe...? '

' Bummie...Bummie...' _\- Jinki cant help but smirk at Kibum's smooth way to show how much he cares about him - '_ I miss you too jagiyah.....so much...'

'.....yeobo....' - s _niffing -_ '....I hate this...i hate being without you _....'_ \- _Kibum's eyes start tearing_ \- 

' i promise you...we will never be apart again...'- _Kibum smiles while a tear falls down his cheek_ \- ' I love you...'

' I love you too ...my old man...' - _Jinki smiles overwhelmed with emotions -_

__


	2. °  حɦε  Ɲαɱε Ɩ  ʆσʋε  °

_\- Jinki invites Kibum to a radio program where he asks him to co DJ with him -_

' Lets use one name for us....but...On...key.....ummm...' - _Jinki sounds displeased causing Kibum to laugh -_

' Well I thought of something else...something with our real names...that is easier to be remembered!...' _\- Kibum places his hand on Jinki's arm -_

' You thought of a name for us? ' - _Jinki smirks looking at Kibum_ -

' Yeah! Lets stick your name with mine!...your real name is Jinki and mine is Kibum...' - _Jinki laughs embarrassed as he hadnt disclosed his real name by then_ \- ' so I thought of Jinkibum! hahahaha ' - _both laugh happily_ \- 

' So here with you DJying for today its.... JINKIBUM! ... doesnt that sound just great? ' - _Jinki looks at Kibum again with that sexy smirk on his face that always made Kibum nervous - ' doesnt it....? ' - Jinki_ _winks at him and Kibum blushes -_

 _'_ It sounds...perfect!' _\- replies a shy Kibum with a smile on his face -_

_\- During the whole show, the moments Jinki's hand touched Kibum's made him agitated , nervous and anxious...something he never felt before around Jinki. Maybe it was the "doesnt that sound just great" comment or that sexy smirk on his face or the long glances at him...but something was definitely different this time...-_

__


	3. ° ʃʈαƴ  Ꮤɩʈɧ  ɱε °

_\- Rumours of Jonghyun dating are confirmed_ _by the time JongKey was going strong._ _Jonghyun is following a very upset Kibum, grabs his arm, Kibum stops, without saying a word_ _and avoiding eye contact_ . _His pain is obvious as he feels betrayed_ -

' Key...come on....you know how this works...dont take it seriously ok? ' - _Jonghyun gets closer and tries to touch Kibum's face_ \- ' you know we are soulmates! ' – _he says smiling but Kibum's eyes are teary and pushes him away. Jonghyun is surprised as he didnt expect this reaction_ -

' ....soulmates?...' _\- Kibum looks directly into Jonghyun's eyes as not believing in that word anymore -_ '....right....im done!...' 

- _Kibum leaves the room with tears in his eyes, Jonghyun is in complete shock but doesnt dare to follow Kibum. Kibum locks himself in his room. Minho and Taemin stop what they are doing and look at each other not knowing what to do. A deadly silence fills the group dorm, then a very much worried Jinki goes to meet Jonghyun -_

' Jjong?...what happened? what was that all about? ' _\- Jinki asks as he gets closer -_

' I...I didnt mean it Hyung...I just did what i was told to do...this dating someone thing...but Key took it to heart...i thought this would make people leave us alone so i agreed...guess i was wrong...'

' You should have thought about how this would affect him first Jjong...or at least...you should have told him about it...he feels betrayed...' - _slowly things are setting in Jonghyun's mind realizing the big mistake he has done_ -

' I should have known better...this was such a bad idea...now i think I lost him...Im so stupid...'- _Jonghyun_ _falls sitting heavily on the couch and grabbing his head. Jinki places his hand on Jonghyun's shoulder as to comfort him somehow -_

 _\- ' Bummie!' In that moment Jinki remembers he needs to check on Kibum and leaves Jonghyun behind. He walks to Kibum's room quickly, while Minho decides to check on Jonghyun and Taemin follows Jinki but remains 2 steps behind_ -

' Bummie?...its me...' - _Jinki knocks softly_ \- ' Bummie...please open the door...' - _Jinki insists, Kibum opens the door slowly, looking down but Jinki can see the tears rolling down Kibum's cheeks. Jinki gets closer and dries away the tears with gentle hands which makes Kibum cry even more, immediately Jinki holds him tight, Kibum cries in his shoulder_ \- 

' Please stay with me....' _\- Kibum whispers as Taemin closes the door to give them privacy -_

' I will always be with you Bummie...and whenever you forget it, I will remind you...' - _Kibum slightly smiles and while resting his head on Jinki's shoulder he clings to him wrapping his neck with his arms. Jinki is his safe place to be..._ -


	4. ° Ᏺσℓɗ  ɱƴ  Ᏺαηɗ  °

_\- Its the first of many concerts and SHINee is now in the group's changing room. Band staff are cheering with the members, as its another successful night and all tour concerts are sold out_ -

' Wow! did you see that!? ' - _an over excited Taemin asks the members_ \- ' Shawols always surprise me with their love for us! '

' It was an amazing concert and an amazing crowd! ' - _Jinki is drying the sweat off from his face -_

' Not a single pin would fit in there!! they were chanting and singing so perfectly with us! ' - _Jonghyun comments proudly while throwing himself on the couch to drink some water -_

' Are they giving away tickets on the streets or what? hahahaha! ' - _Minho jokes and_ _all of them are laughing. Band staff are distributing water bottles for everyone_ -

' i liked the most how they would cheer on Key and me chanting "Jong! Key!" ' - _sweetly smiles at Key while some giggles fill the changing room as band staff start leaving. Key slightly smiles and glances at Jinki who now is quietly removing the make up from his face_ -

\- ' Guys i got a message informing that food is ready, if you want to eat, you better go now ' - _Taemin and Minho are the first to jump off their seats and immediately run to grab food -_

' Jjong...why are you doing this?...' - _Kibum gets closer to Jonghyun, standing right in front of him._ _Jonghyun looks at him with confusion_ \- ' You need to stop this...your comments...'

' Ohh that...but... i didnt say anything thats not true...everyone loves us! ' - _he_ _smiles_ -

' Right...because they dont know what happened...they dont know theres no "us" anymore Jjong...but we do...its ok fans cheer for us during concerts, but in private...this needs to stop... '- _Jinki observes from a distance as he understands they need a closure_ -

' Key you know very well why I di....' 

' Jjong....' - _Kibum interrupts Jonghyun_ \- ' I became the laughter of all when you dated that girl while dating me! ' - _getting even closer - '_ and you didnt even tell me about it ...do you know how much that hurts?...'- _Jonghyun looks down feeling guilty_ \- ' ...everything i cherished...died back then...' - _Kibum is ready to leave the room because a tear is about to fall, he turns around quickly and starts walking towards Jinki stretching his hand to reach out for Jinki's hand in support -_

' Key!!! I love you!!!...' _\- shouts a desperate Jonghyun when he sees Kibum walking away from him. Kibum stops for a moment and uncontrollable tears fill his eyes. He covers his own mouth and searches for Jinki's eyes, then Jinki gets closer and holds Kibum's hand. Jinki pulls Kibum closer, his heart is filled with emotions and gently dries Kibum's tears - '_ Key!! _'-Jonghyun insists but Kibum wont listen to him -_

' He is calling you...' _\- Jinki whispers as to make sure of what Kibum really wants -_

' Please take me out of here....' _\- whispers Kibum while holding Jinki's hand tight_ \- 

' _...._ are you sure...? ' - _Jinki softly wipes off Kibum's tears -_

' More than ever...' - _Jinki pulls Kibum closer and places his arm on Kibum's back holding him from his waist. Kibum observes the gentleness of Jinki's touch, the protective way he holds his hand, the passionate grip on his waist. Kibum cant help but feel safe with Jinki and as they walk away together, he cant take his eyes off him seeing how much his old man loves him -_

__


	5. ° ßε ɱɩηε °

_\- After the Fan Meeting where Kibum and Jinki got married, they are all heading back to their Hotel. Kibum sits next to Jinki and holds hands with him, Jinki has a big smile on his face and Taemin and Minho are being loud and playful teasing them -_

' So....what's next? _\- Minho sits in front of them and jokes with a naughty expression -_

' You know whats next! Honeymoon!!!!' _\- Taemin shouts and everyone is laughing -_

' You talk like it really happened! ' _\- Jonghyun jokes as everyone is in a celebration mood -_

' We got married it happened!' _\- Kibum smiles and looks at Jinki as to make sure how he felt about it - '_ right Yeobo...? ' 

' Im married to Bummie!!' _\- He jumps from his seat hitting the top of his head, they all laugh and Kibum becomes shy - '_ Tomorrow Im getting rings for us! ' _\- Jinki is way too excited, he holds Kibum's hand again -_ ' would you like that?' _\- Kibum nods happily -_

' So lets party tonight ! ' _\- Minho starts planning a wedding celebration -_ ' cuz next one...it will be my wedding!..." _\- Minho gives a naughty look at Taemin and Taemin blushes making them all laugh -_

' Lets buy a cake and some snacks! ' _\- Taemin suggests changing the topic quicky -_

' Annnddd...WINE!' _\- he giggles - '_ wait!...also chicken for my husband! ' _\- says smiling at Jinki, he smirks and winks at Kibum -_

' I think we can ask the Hotel to get them for us...' _\- Jonghyun smiles not taking any of this seriously -_

' Yeah! thats a great idea! _\- they continue planning the party and soon they reach the Hotel. As they get off and start heading for their rooms, Jonghyun pulls Kibum to a side -_

' What is it Jjong?' _\- Kibum checks on Jinki who is also looking at him while walking -_

' You're not seriously thinking that was real, are you?' _\- Jonghyun needs to make sure Kibum was just joking -_

' Jinki is getting the rings...kinda i am! ' _\- he bursts laughing -_

' Keyyyyyy!' _\- he pushes him a bit laughing too in desbelief -_

' I know! i know! i agree it was symbolic but still counts!' _\- Kibum feels very happy at the thought of belonging to Jinki -_

' So...if tomorrow i hold your hand in any venture...we are automatically married?? ' _\- he laughs -_

' well...Jjong...theres a difference...' _\- Kibum's eyes start having a different glow -_

' How will it be any different!?...thats what hapenned today! ' _\- Jonghyun jokes -_

' ...when Jinki extended his hand to hold mine he whispered to me " Be mine...as Im yours, marry me Bummie!"...so i held his hand knowing what was going on and I know im gonna sound silly but i felt immensely happy! ' _\- Jonghyun is speechless and notices that Kibum has indeed taken seriously the symbolic marriage him and Jinki had - '_ We should get going...reception party is gonna start soon! ' _\- he starts walking and stops a bit waiting for Jonghyun to join him -_

' I'll be right there in a few...just go ahead...' _\- he says looking kind of sad -_

' you ok...? ' _\- Kibum gets closer -_

' Yeah...' _\- he fakes a smile -_ ' Go ahead...ill come there soon...'

_\- Kibum starts heading to the Hotel room where his wedding reception is taking place. Jinki opens the door and receives him with a shower of rose petals that Kibum adores -_

' Hey jagiyah...I was waiting for you....' _\- Jinki extends his hand again, smiling...this time Kibum looks at it first -_

' Yeobo...' _\- Kibum whispers -_ ' you are my husband...right? ' _\- Jinki notices Kibum is feeling little insecure. He gets closer, lifting Kibum's chin and looks deep into his eyes -_

' I am...' _\- he smirks at Kibum - '_ and wanna be forever...' _\- Jinki holds Kibum's hand tight pulling him closer, leaving a breath of a distance between the 2. A tear of happiness shows on Kibum's eyes as both rest in each other foreheads -_

__


	6. ° ϒσυɾʂ  ʘηℓƴ °

_\- The members are back to their dorm after going on a vacation separately for the first time and the recordings are now part of a new show. They are watching their recordings privately -_

' Ok everyone get in here! its about to start! ' _\- Minho jumps on the couch grabbing the remote -_

' Ya!! Minho dont start yet! im coming!! ' _\- Kibum shouts from his room - '_ Yeobo! get off me!!! Ahhhhhhh!! ' _\- Jinki is being playful and started tickling Kibum, he runs away and makes it to the living room where Taemin is already sitting besides Minho - '_ Come sit and dont bother me! ' _\- he whines smiling at Jinki , he then sits next to Kibum -_

 _'_ Jonghyun Hyung!! hurry up!! ' _\- Taemin stands up, Minho pulls him back -_ ' let me go! i will check what Jonghyun Hyung is doing! ' _\- they both laugh as Taemin stands up again and trips, so he sits on the floor -_

' Im here im here!' _\- Jonghyun is bringing snacks for everyone and some sodas -_ ' Heeelp!! ' _\- Taemin and Jinki rush to help him -_

' Ok nobody moves its starting!' _\- Minho presses play as they get comfortable, Jinki and Kibum are on the floor, Minho and Jonghyun are sitting on the couch while Taemin is also on the floor -_

' Whoever makes a mess will clean everything, understood? ' _\- Kibum makes sure dorm keeps always clean, difficult task with 5 boys living together -_

' Got it! ' _\- All of them agree and dont dare to fight with Kibum on this -_

' Wait! we should order food now, we will be hungry later... ' _\- Minho shares some snacks with Jonghyun, while Kibum and Jinki share others as well and Taemin drinks a beverage. They all agree -_

 _'_ Ok order some food y'all eat like bulls! ' _\- Kibum hasnt finished his sentence when Jonghyun gets his mobile to order food._ _The m_ _embers have been watching and commenting scenes of each of them in different places -_

' Aaand here he goes again...losing his ticket! ' _\- Jinki jokes as the screen shows Taemin in the train searching for his ticket -_

' I cant believe you lost your things again Taemin! ' _\- Kibum scolds the boy as he shakes his head - '_ This is why i didnt want you to go alone! '

' But I was fine Umma...dont worry! ' _\- Taemin replies to make sure Kibum doesnt scold him more -_ ' See? at the end, I found my ticket! ' _-_

' Its a wonder how he hasnt gotten lost himself! ' _\- Jonghyun teases him and they start laughing at an embarrassed Taemin -_ ' Oh my gosh! that is such a cold place! why would you go there!? ' 

' Cuz I wanted to try different sports! i loved it! ' _\- Taemin laughs and the screen shows now Jinki's vacation -_

' Its so rare to see Onew Hyung's body exposed! ' _\- Minho comments as Jinki is the most conservative of them all -_

' He's got a nice body but he doesnt like to show! ' _\- Jonghyun says giggling -_ ' Thats why his fans are so crazy about him! hahaha ' _\- Jinki feels little bit embarrassed while all them find this cute and Kibum looks at him in awe -_

' You are looking so nice there with those shorts...' _\- Kibum comments as to make Jinki feel less embarrassed. Jinki smiles -_

' ....but....? ' _\- Jinki asks expecting some criticism from fashion expert Kibum -_

' Yeah you need better ones! ' _\- Kibum jokes making everyone laugh -_

' Onew Hyung has nice legs, they are thick there...' _\- Taemin mentions pointing at Jinki's thick thighs -_

' Enough with my legs! look at Jjong! half naked there! ' _\- Jinki points at the tv screen that now shows Jonghyun's vacation as to distract them from the attention he got -_

' A thermal bath! wow! must be super relaxing! ' _\- Minho sounds excited -_

' It sure was! but i felt lonely...' _\- Jonghyun pouts -_

' Whom would you have wanted to be there with you, Hyung ? ' _\- Taemin asks with curiosity -_

' Key! ' _\- he replies fast and they all laugh at a shy Jonghyun while Kibum only smiles -_ ' I felt lonely...but had fun... ' 

' Bummie looks beautiful when waking up... ' _\- Jinki comments, Jonghyun nods enthusiastically and Kibum smiles while blushing, the screen now shows Kibum's vacations -_

' Who are they Key Umma? ' _\- Taemin's curiosity strikes again -_

' People I met there at that place I stayed...funny thing is nobody knew me and i felt so weird but good at the same time! ' _\- Kibum jokes -_

' That must be such a peaceful experience...' _\- Jinki mentions, Kibum nods and the conversation is interrupted by the doorbell - '_ Must be the food, Ill get it ' _\- Jinki opens the door, pays and gets the food that is placed on the kitchen table. When he gets back to the living room, they are commenting about "Key & Minho's Date" -_

' Ya! we happened to be in the same city but in different locations! stop! ' _\- Kibum laughs and throws a pillow at Jonghyun who is teasing them and seems a little bit jealous -_

' I remember you both picked London! and we were meant to be separate from each other! ' _\- Jonghyun jokes -_

' Well I picked London because i wanted to go to an important football game...but Key kept following me! ' _\- Minho whines while laughing -_

' Ya!! I picked London because i wanted to visit a friend who is a designer and to visit the royal palace! I wasnt folowing you!! ' _\- Kibum is laughing then he notices Jinki isnt enjoying -_

' Right...right...' _\- Jonghyun says sarcastically -_

' So...you went to meet him after Key Umma called you?...like...on a date... ' _\- Taemin asks smiling to Minho, but he knows Taemin is upset -_

' IT WASNT A DATE! ' _\- Both boys involved try hard to convince the members -_

' You two met for skating...you were holding hands...you went for eating...pretty much like a date to me! _\- Jonghyun teases them -_

' You are so not helping Jjong!! ' _\- Kibum whines as Jonghyun laughs -_

'Ill get some food...' _\- Jinki stands up and goes to the kitchen, Kibum notices Jinki isnt happy and after some minutes Kibum follows him. Jonghyun, Taemin and Minho keep laughing and teasing each other -_

' Yeobo...' _\- Kibum gets closer to Jinki but Jinki moves away a bit - '_ It wasnt a date...I promise...'

' ....kay...' _\- Jinki replies in that low tone that Kibum knows so well. Jinki pretends to serve food on a plate, there's a suffocating silence so Kibum knows Jinki is feeling hurt. Kibum takes the plate gently, places it back on the table and reaches for Jinki's hands, gets closer to him and kisses his cheek. Jinki closes his eyes -_

' Yeobo...Im yours....' _\- Kibum whispers in Jinki's ear, then kisses his cheek softly, tracings his face with his lips down to his neck, then up to his chin, nose and eyes - '_ ...yours only....' _\- Jinki's breath is agitated while Kibum kisses his other cheek and runs his hand on Jinki's neck._ ' I love you my old man...' - _Kibum whispers_ then s _oftly kisses Jinki's lips for the longest time -_

' Someone is gonna sleep on the couch tonight! hahaha ' _\- Jonghyun teases Minho while looking at Taemin's face. Minho stands up, grabs Taemin by the hand and drags him to his room while Jonghyun is still laughing - '_ ....umm...guys??...it isnt funny!....guys!!... ' _\- Jonghyun realizes he has been left alone in the living room -_

__


	7. ° ɱƴ  Ѵσɩʗε  °

' So...any of you know why manager hyung called us for a meeting? ' _\- Minho asks as they all sit and wait -_

' ...wait...where is Onew Hyung? ' _\- Taemin and the rest of members start looking around -_

' He must be on his way...' _\- Kibum checks his mobile as he speaks -_

' Maybe.... its about the Brazil shooting ? ' _\- door opens as Jonghyun finishes talking -_

' Morning members we will start right away ' _\- Manager Hyung enters the room quickly and accommodates himself on the chair while putting his papers on the table, after bowing to greet him, they all look at each other not knowing what is going on -_

' Emm...Manager Hyung... shouldnt we wait for Onew Hyung ? ' _\- Jonghyun breaks the silence -_

' Well, actually....' _\- with a hand gesture manager hyung requests them to have a seat -_ ' ...the meeting is about him...' _\- they all look at each other in surprise while they seat - '_ I have some bad news for you guys...' 

' Bad news !? ' _\- All together reply simultaneously -_

' Onew's health condition is not the best right now...as you must remember, he couldnt perform in his scheduled musical because of a polyp on his vocal chords and a very much needed reconstruction of the mucous membrane...' - _everyone looks at each other with mixed emotions - '_ bottom line is...he needs an urgent surgery....' _\- manager Hyung continues explaining -_

' is it...very serious...? ' _\- a very much concerned Kibum asks -_

' Will he be ok after surgery !? ' _\- Minho is also worried -_

' How long will he need to rest? ' _\- Jonghyun asks -_

' Onew Hyung...wont be coming to the video shooting in Brazil ?? ' _\- Taemin wonders -_

' ...his surgery has been scheduled for June 3rd....and...he will need to rest couple of months....' _\- Kibum's eyes start getting teary and Minho comforts him - '_ thing is...' _\- he takes a deep breath - '_ surgery might go well or....' _\- manager Hyung continues -_

' OR...?? ' _\- the members ask simultaneously as they start getting anxious -_

' ...or...he might not be able to sing again....' _\- the room is filled with a deadly silence of the members in shock only interrupted by Kibum bursting in tears and the rest of members slowly reacting to the news -_

' Does...Onew Hyung know...? ' _\- Minho asks trying to control his emotions, manager nods -_

' It will be ok... Im sure he will be singing again...' _\- Jonghyun keeps repeating as to convince himself while Kibum suddenly stands up and leaves the room -_ ' Key!! '

' This is so unreal...this cant be happening...' _\- the usually in control maknae feels overwhelmed and Jonghyun hugs him -_

' Lets hope for the best...he will need your support. I will arrange everything for the trip to Brazil. Take care guys ' _\- they all bow to the manager who leaves the room while members are still in disbelief -_

**< ><><><><>**

" Im so glad you came son..." _\- Jinki's mother hugs Kibum and closes the door behind him - '_ Go upstairs, he is in his room..." 

_\- Kibum takes deep breaths as to appear calm in front of Jinki. He stands in front of Jinki's room's door, takes another deep breath and knocks softly. He remembers Jinki can not talk so he decides to open the door slowly in case he is sleeping -_

' Yeobo...?' _\- Kibum whispers as he gets closer to Jinki's bed, Jinki turns around looks at Kibum and slightly smiles._ _Kibum sits next to Jinki and holds his hand but his eyes start tearing when he sees a tear falling down Jinki's cheeks - '_ please dont...' - _Kibum hugs him - '_ yeobo...it will be alright i promise you...' _\- Jinki hugs Kibum tight - '_ i know you are scared...i will be by your side...i want to listen to your beautiful voice again...'

**< ><><><><>**

_\- During his surgery and the months of recovery, his members were by his side to support him till he finally was able to perform again -_

' Are you ready Hyung? ' _\- Taemin asks while he accomodates Jinki's shirt collar, Jinki nervously nods -_

' Dont worry about anything and just feel it...we will be right here...' _\- Jonghyun hugs Jinki -_

' You can do this Hyung! ' _\- Minho hugs Jinki too -_

' Yes...I can do this...thank you for everything....' _\- Jinki is excited and his eyes start looking for Kibum -_ ' Bummie?...'

' There he is...' _\- Jinki rushes to Kibum and hugs him as he comes -_

' You will do great yeobo...im proud of you! ' _\- Kibum whispers, looks around and quickly kisses Jinki's lips softly -_

\- As they start heading to the stage, accompanied by all members, they can hear the announcer -

' And now ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you today on the piano....SHINee TAEMIN! and back on the stage once again.... SHINee ONEW!! singing "Rainy Blue"!! '

' Go own that stage baby! ' _\- Kibum's encouraging words make Jinki smile as Taemin waits for him and gets ready to perform together -_


	8. ° حεℓℓ  ɱε Ƴσυ ʆσνε ɱε °

**° SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE : YESUNG ( SUPER JUNIOR ) °**

' Hurry Ming! we are fucking late!! ' _\- Kibum checks his watch once again while running to the rehearsal room -_ ' omg we are soooo done! ' 

' Its your fault! You took forever in Jonghyun Hyung's room!! ' _\- Minho whines as they keep running - '_ You said "only 20 minutes"! ' 

' Well he is sick! ' _\- Kibum replies as he opens the door , he then suddenly stops and goes silent when he sees Yesung; a Suju member; very close to Jinki -_

' Yesung Hyung! ' _\- Minho runs close to give him a hug -_

' Look Jinki-ssi rest of your members are finally here! ' _\- Yesung stands up greeting them - '_ How are you Minho? hey hellow Kibum! ' _\- Yesung smiles and Kibum slightly bows -_

' What took you so long? ' _\- Taemin whispers pinching Minho's arm -_

' Ya!! We were at Jonghyun Hyung place! stop pinching me! ' _\- Minho rubs his arm while Taemin pouts -_

' so...whats going on here? ' _\- Kibum gets closer to Yesung and Jinki_ \- 

' Nothing ' _\- they both reply simultaneously smiling at each other shyly -_

' Did you go see Jjong? ' _\- Jinki asks but Kibum ignores him - '_ ...k....' _\- he whispers -_

' I was just discussing with Jinki-ssi about our rehearsals and...' _\- Yesung glances at Jinki then touches his shoulder and notices Kibum is upset -_ ' So.... anyways, how is Jonghyun doing? I heard he got the swine flu! ' 

' Still sick....' _\- Kibum replies rolling his eyes and turning around to go to Taemin -_ ' "OUR" rehearsals...? what da... ' _\- he whispers to himself as he scans Yesung from a distance - '_ whats with all that touching??...'

' Yesung Hyung reminds me of you Key Umma!' _\- Taemin jokes and Kibum glares at him -_

' WHAT!?' _\- Kibum furious look makes Minho pull Taemin to protect him -_

' Well he surely likes Onew Hyung...and i think Onew Hyung likes him too! ' _\- Minho jokes while Kibum stares at him -_

' They have been very close lately...' _\- Taemin comments and Kibum feels annoyed during all rehearsals as he notices Jinki and Yesung being playful with each other, looking at each other, and even touching sometimes, this causes a strange sad/angry feeling in him that he quite dont understand -_

**< ><><><><>**

_\- After the performance of "Ring Ding Dong" where Yesung was invited to sing Jonghyun's parts -_

' That was brilliant performance Hyung! _\- Minho hugs Yesung along with Taemin -_

' I cant thank you enough for this...you were amazing! ' - _Jinki hugs Yesung happily -_

' Im happy i was able to! mostly that i was able to perform along with you...you are a fantastic singer Jinki-ssi ' _\- Yesung touches Jinki's hand while Kibum observes from a distance -_

' I think they have something going on...' _\- Minho whispers in Kibum's ear -_ ' he is cute anyways...dont you think? ' _\- he giggles -_

' Im prettier pllleeaaseee! ' _\- answers a confident Kibum but cant help but feeling furious at Yesung constantly touching Jinki - '_ theres no need of touching when talking! ' 

' So...you think he is cute huh? ' _\- Taemin gives a death look at Minho -_

' Oooff im dead...' _\- Minho breathes heavily while they grab their bags and get ready to board the bus that will take them to the dorm -_

' Hyung...we are leaving! ' _\- Kibum shouts at Jinki waving goodbye at Yesung, Yesung smiles then Jinki walks to Kibum -_

' Bummie, you can go with them...im not coming...' _\- Kibum is speechless in disbelief -_

' He is coming with me...' _\- Yesung mentions joyfully while grabbing Jinki's bag -_

' FINE ' _\- Kibum replies fast pretending he doesnt care and runs to the bus where he sits on the back and far from the other members. He cant understand why he is feeling so hurt nor why his eyes are getting teary -_

' Key....are you okey? ' _\- Minho and Taemin notice he is wearing sunglasses inside the bus -_

' Im fine...'

**< ><><><><>**

_\- Its midnight and Kibum hasnt been able to sleep. He sits on the couch in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate to feel a little warm, he cant forget the way Yesung and Jinki were close to each other. He checks his mobile once again not knowing exactly what to do. Is he waiting for a message from Jinki? is he about to call him? what if those two are getting on it? he definitely doesn't want to hear anything of it!. He puts down the phone. He keeps observing at the blank tv screen and his mobile back and forth. He finally grabs his mobile and opens a popular social media for pictures. Bang! there it is! Yesung posted pictures of him and Jinki, while Jinki didnt post anything at all; which doesnt surprise him at all. " With an amazing artist, a wonderful man. Who knows ;)? " reads the caption and Kibum feels agitated -_

' "Who knows" and a wink? what the heck does that mean!? ' _\- Kibum feels the urge to say something in the comments section but he stops himself from looking like a jealous fool -_

_\- Kibum takes another look at the pictures, there's one where Yesung and Jinki are a breath away from each other and looking into each other's eyes. This hurts. Kibum's heartbeat is faster now, he covers his mouth but a tear is already forming in his eyes. " Close..." reads the caption, Jinki has liked the picture and commented " ...enough..." -_

' " close...enough..." they are already speaking in codes...completing each other's sentences...' _\- Kibum whispers to himself . His heart is hurting like it never hurted before for Jinki. The sound of keys scare him and soon he wipes off the tears from his eyes. He stands up immediately and walks fast to his room trying to avoid Jinki, but its too late, Jinki is already inside and grabs Kibum from the wrist -_

' Let go off me! ' _\- Kibum shouts while trying to escape from Jinki's tight grip -_

' I wont...' _\- Jinki whispers pulling him towards him. Kibum starts punching him on his arm -_ ' You done? ' 

' Leave me alone! go to Yesung!! I saw your pictures! let go off me!! ' _\- Kibum shouts while he tries to stop his eyes from tearing once again -_

' Shhhh. Stop. You will always be my favorite Bummie...' _\- Jinki tries to hold him but Kibum pushes him away -_

' I saw everything! the closeness, the touchings, the pictures... everything!! stop lying to me!! ' _\- Jinki releases Kibum's wrist and Kibum covers his face with his hands. He doesnt want Jinki to see him crying -_

' Yesung was right...' _\- Jinki breathes heavily with some sort of content -_ _'_ he knew you would see the pictures, he knew you would feel hurt/jealous...and hopefully you would realize...that you do love me... ' _\- Jinki gets closer to Kibum, holds his hands and pulls him closer to him -_ ' Jagiyah...theres nothing between Yesung and me, we planned this whole thing for you to realize what you feel for me... ' _\- he gently wipes off the tears from Kibum's face -_

' It...hurted....so much....' - _Kibum is still sobbing, Jinki smirks a little holding Kibum tight, Kibum wraps his arms around Jinki's neck -_ ' I....I love you...' _\- he whispers -_

' I love you too Bummie...' _\- He then receives a notification, they both look at it, its from Yesung's social media, its a selfie with his hands making a heart. " Love each other 4ever! " reads the caption._ _Jinki then smiles and rushes to give a passionate kiss to Kibum's soft lips -_


	9. ° A Sεcσηɗ Ƈɧαηcε °

_\- Kibum is upset, he has been feeling ignored by Jinki, so he goes away to sit alone and far from all. After a while, Jinki notices his absence and starts searching for him, for some reason he is now feeling uneasy. On his way, he bumps into Lee Dong-Hae and after exchanging few words, he tells Jinki he saw Kibum in the males dressing room. Jinki rushes to find him -_

' Bummie? ' _\- Jinki gets inside as there's nobody around, the smell of clean floors is very strong._ ' Are you here?...' _\- As he keeps walking, he keeps calling Kibum's name but to no response. He reaches one of the last rows of lockers and there he finally sees Kibum, sitting with the headphones on and his eyes closed -_

' Bummie...' _\- Jinki gets closer to sit next to Kibum and touches his hand, causing electricity in Kibum's body. He recognizes this touch and opens his eyes to meet Jinki's -_

' What are you doing here? ' _\- Kibum looks away and stands up immediately, crossing his arms -_

' I came looking for you...you vanished all of a sudden so...'

' Im fine, you can go back to your friends...I want to be alone...'

' ...will you tell me what is this all about?...'

' There's nothing to talk about, its obvious that your preferences are different from mine...'

' What's that supposed to mean? '

' Just forget it...'

' That's not possible.... because now I don't even know what i did wrong nor why you are so upset! '

' Well if you wouldn't have been so busy and focused on entertaining those girls, maybe you would have noticed ME! ' 

_\- Jinki understands Kibum's jealousy and need of attention -_ ' ....Bummie, I pulled you to the group...but you didn't like them and stepped back...they are not only artists like us but also friends, so i thought i should be nice and entertain them...'

' Yeah...it seems like every girl wants a piece of you and you seem to like it...just forget it... '

' But I came after you, got very close and whispered to you, you knew it was me but you ignored me, then i blew little air on your neck, you turned around, looked at me and pushed me away with that hand fan you had! '

' You got too close and there were cameras around so yeah i saved you from the embarrassment. You are welcome!... ' _\- Kibum turns around not facing Jinki, these same words he just spoke hurt himself more -_

' Embarrassment?....to be seen with you?...' _\- Jinki stands up getting close to Kibum, his body touching Kibum's and as usual, he whispers on Kibum's ear from behind -_ ' Bummie...I'm proud to be seen with you... I don't care if there are cameras or not...I never cared... ' _\- The closeness of Jinki's body and the soft warm breath on his ear, send chills down Kibum's spine that he has never been able to resist -_

' I....cant do this...' _\- Kibum moves away from Jinki trying to control himself -_

' Do what?...'

' This...all these girls wanting you and your need of entertaining them....this uncontrollable jealousy that I'm not able to handle...I would be fighting with you all the time and you don't need this...'

' I can handle it...' _\- However, Jinki feels there's something else in Kibum's heart -_ ' ...is that really all?... '

' I just... don't know what is it about you...but...there is this strong pull...like steel to magnet...i don't know what this is...and it scares me...like...is it only a physical thing?...is it because all girls want you?...is it because you don't expose like the rest?...what is it !?....is it... ' 

'......Love....? '

' ...Love?...'

_\- Both speak the same word at the same time and the room is suddenly filled with an awkward silence. After an eternal minute of silence, Kibum walks slowly towards Jinki -_

' I...I need to find out for myself...I want each of my feelings to have a name so i can understand myself better...what i'm feeling is so much intense it's overwhelming me and...'

' ... you are breaking up with me.......... ' 

_\- Kibum is unable to speak anymore, his fast heartbeat betrays him. He closes his eyes and slowly nods. Jinki falls heavily on the bench, his eyes staring at the floor, followed by a heavy sigh_ _-_

' ...is there...anything else you want to tell me...? ' _\- Jinki's voice breaks and for Kibum its like listening to a glass shattering into million pieces -_

'...I...do...' _\- Kibum's heart skips a beat when he notices Jinki wiping off a tear, he's dealing with a major internal anxiety attack,_ _is he doing the right thing?_ _-_ ' Its... about Jjong...' _\- Jinki's heart starts beating faster, he slowly looks at Kibum who looks at the floor breathing heavily - '_...he...bought me a ring...and...asked me for a second chance...'

' ... you...still love him... ' 

' I don't know what is that feeling either...' _\- Kibum covers his eyes with both his hands - ' ..._ you both are so different...the connection I first had with him...the excitement...and the intense bond with you...I'm so confused...I don't know what it is anymore....' _\- he wipes off tears forming in his eyes -_ ' ...but if you tell me not to....i wont give him the chance...'

' ...I cant....I wont...' _\- Jinki whispers as he sighs while he slowly stands up -_ ' I hope...you find your answers, Bummie...' _\- he then turns around and slowly starts to walk away when Kibum suddenly runs to him wrapping his arms under Jinki's , his head resting on Jinki's back, Kibum's hands holding on Jinki's chest tight as to not letting go -_

' ... Im so sorry....Im so...please forgive me...' _\- tears start falling down Kibum's cheeks as Jinki closes his eyes trying to hold up his own -_

' ...forgive me too.. if I cry when I sing... " I love you "... ' 


End file.
